On tour with the super best friends
by Mr Ikarde
Summary: Bakura, ryou, kaiba, and malik jam out as the super best friends
1. The show

On tour with the super best friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh.

Note: The yami's an hikari's are in separate bodies. Don't rip off my phrase, "Millenium puzzled".

It was Friday night, and the last support band for Bakura (guitar and vocals), Ryou (Keyboard and vocals), Kaiba (Bass, harmonica) and Marik (Drums) who make up the Super Best Friends were on their last songof the night. You couldn't really call them a band, it's really just Dartz playing an out of tune acoustic along with Alistor playing the same steady beat on the drums for each song. They knew they were no good, and the crowd knew they were no good, as is evidence in the repeated taunts of "You suck", and "Get off the stage you wheeners" from the crowd. Most people wonder how a crappy hippie band known as "The Mother Nature's", got to support pretty much the biggest band in the world right now anyway , but the truth is that the Super best friends have a huge soft spot for the apparently "Lovable" Dartz, and his little friend.

"Thank you Cambridge", said Dartz as he left the stage, "Remember kids to stay in school".

They were met by a massive "Booooooooo" from the crowd.

Now that the Mother natures had left the stage , the crowd's excitement started to grow, for any minute now, The Super Best Friends were to walk on the stage and sing the song that has made them international legends already. That song is the cover of We are scientist's "Nobody move, nobody get hurt".

The venue went dark, but just about everyone could still see the outlines of each of the bands members, more specifically their hair, so the audience started to scream and bounce up and down. Kaiba started off the first song with a tuneful bass rhythm, holding it on for what seemed like forever, until there was a massive explosion where the lights shot on, and all the other instruments started to play. The show had started.

" Inflicting pain is the best way to gain power/ Hurting guys to get my hands on the ultimate prize/ Striking fear because it's almost complete it's oh so near/ Power dazzling causing millenium puzzling" screamed Bakura down the mic for the explosive first track on their new record, and the crowd were going crazy. Gong into the concert everyone had… sigh… "Predicted a riot", but nothing as wild as this. It must be giving Bakura and Marik a real boost. Ryou hates a lot of noise and Kaiba couldn't give a damn either way.

The show past pretty quickly considering they usually play long sets, but it was coming to a close. Tension started to grow in the crowd as they all knew what was coming next. As soon as Ryou stepped out from behind the keyboard and picked up the other mic the fans started to go wild. Seeing as there was no keyboard in "Nobody move, nobody get hurt", Bakura and Ryou always sang the song as a duet.

Bakura shouted a big "F u" to the crowd and began the opening riff. Bakura sang the verse on his own while Ryou did a kind of Irish jig next to him until it came to the chorus. Bakura and Ryou both turned to each and sang, " Because, my body is your body, I won't tell anybody", and then Ryou sang on his own to Bakura, " If you want to use my body, go for it yeah…". It's a truly amazing atmosphere at this point, with fans screaming, Kaiba grooving, Marik spacking out and Justin Hawkins on the phone saying to his agent, " This isn't Delaware?".

End of chapter.


	2. Rivals

On tour with the super best friends  Chapter 2: Rivals Note: Please review my story. I also stole a lot of the things said from a lot of bands and some letters from the NME letters page. " Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Ishtar, Billy Masters, NME, what are your thoughts on 'The school uniforms' comments on you and your band mates made at the NME awards last week? "That stupid band can lick my ? for all I give +-"!'g '", like I give 2 ;? about a "£$& 2nd rate wannabe-indie poser group, and what they think about our band? They're just jealous that they'll never do the things that they wish that they could do so well, i.e. make half-decent music. The only reason they ever bothered to pick up a guitar and celebrate the million ways in which they love themselves in the first place was to get men, whoops I mean girls, girls, girls, girls to give them £"!$ )& anyway, so why should their music be inflicted on the rest of the world? You know? "Er… yes of course… " I mean", continued Marik, " why should we )&$" give a bleep…. "Mr. Ishtar", cut off Billy Masters, " these are very strong statements to give seeing as all they said was they had better haircuts than you. "Don't you crumb-caking know anything?", shouted Marik, "that's the worst thing one band can say to another in this time and day. And besides which, our hairstyles are so much obviously better than there's anyway, I mean look at Kaiba, just look at Kaiba." They all turned to Kaiba, but there wasn't much point as his face and hair had been buried in his hands since Marik started talking. " Moving away from hair for the minute…", began Billy before he was cut off by Marik "They think they can talk about style? Just look at there outfits, they wear the same clothes every day, and what's worse is that it's their school clothes as well. The girl bass player.." "Tea" said Billy "Whatever, well she's ok I guess as she did that Christmas song with our good buddy Dartz a few years ago… Before he could continue from one of the corners of the room a mix master started to pump a fresh beat to the likes of a few beats and then a random "Hansel" It was then that Yami, (Guitar and vocals), Yugi, (Keyboard, synthesizer, vocals), Tea, (Bass and harmonica), and Tristan, (Drums) entered the conference all in sun glasses. "The school uniforms, there so hot right now, The school uniforms", said one of the reporters. "What's up doggy dog?", said Yami to Marik, "you got a problem wit the clothes we wear? At least we manage to keep our shirts on for the duration of a gig." 

"Snap!", said Yugi from behind and they all started to laugh.

"I think this calls for a break-dance fight don't you guys?", said Yami who was met from a roar of approval from his band mates and the reporters.

"Clear the room!", yelled Tristan, and waited for all the reporters to take their chairs to the sides to clear the arena.

"Mix master, pump us a fresh beat yo!", said Yami, and then they started pull out tight dance moves with a 60 success rate, all in unison.

"You think you can top that?" Said Yami, "or can't you take the exercise Marikopotamous.

"Oh I'll top that, I'll top that like a theorem! You just wait, you ju…"said Marik until Kaiba put his hand over Marik's mouth and said, "I'll handle this…"

"Listen School uniforms", said Kaiba, "I don't know what your try to pull here, but all I know is that… cho face is ugly!", stumbling through fits of laughter Kaiba managed to continue, "and yo momma so stupid, when she got locked in the supermarket, she died from starvation!

"Kaibaaahhh!", yelled Yami.

A few seconds pause…

"Well!", snapped Kaiba.

"Oh nothing", said Yami, " I just like saying that. Oh no wait there was something… oh yeah, I crack wise about other people's momma's with honour and restecpa, whereas you insult out of greed, and selfishness!

"Restecpa?" said Marik bewildered.

"Er yeah… we all need to start restecpaing each other, or else there won't be any restecpa left…"

"Dude this is pretty £"$! up right here" said Stan,. Who also happened to be there.

"Well anyway", said Yami, "You didn't bother to dance back, which means that… You just got SERVED!"

dum dum duurrrm!

End of chapter 2.


	3. f'd in the a

You Got F'd In The A!

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh

Marik drove home that night in his pimped up Hyundai with Yami's words going over and over in his mind. "You got served… You got served!…You got served… You…Got… SERVED!…"

Why did Kaiba stop him from dancing back? Was he afraid that Marik would make a fool of himself in public? No that can't be it, Kaiba lets that happen every day. There's definitely more to it than Kaiba was willing to share with Marik, and Marik was going to find it out, it seems like a job for… Professor Chaos!

When Marik got home, the first thing he saw when he opened the back door was his mum hard at work at trying to put the pie on the windowsill, and his dad in the corner of the room polishing his motorcycle.

"Marik your late", said Mrs. Ishtar wagging her finger at Marik, "dinner is in five minutes and you still haven't washed your hands! Honestly Marik you really need to get your act together if you want to move into the basement, because I don't see why we should treat you like an adult if your not going to act like one. I don't why we bothe…"

"I got served at work today", said Marik quietly

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't know, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mum, but I…"

"Well what did you do?", interrupted Marik's father, "didn't you dance back?"

"Gerard! That's not the sort of thing we should be saying to him" You did the exactly right thing Marik, dancing back would cause it to be o…"

" That's bull Cascara and you know it. You don't just stand there and take it, otherwise they'll just think your weak, the next time this happens, you just look 'em straight in the eye and give this…"

He went over to the cd player and popped in a cd that he took out of his front pocket.

"You won't break my heart my achy-breaky heart, you just won't break it understand"

Marik couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his dad start dancing to achy-breaky heart, actually it wasn't really dancing, just step left, cross step left, shake, back step, twist, moon walk, pose, repeat.

Dude this is pretty $£$£$ up right here.

"Dad what the hell are you doing?", gasped Marik.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be is it", said Marik's father choking back tears, " when will accept me? When will you let me in?"

He then broke out into tears and ran upstairs to his room crying his eyes out.

"Blasphemy Marik, don't Blaspheme", said Cascara, "Drugs are bad mmnnmmmckay, and if you do drugs, you're bad mmckay."

She then broke into tears and ran upstairs crying to her bedroom.

"Blasphemy?", sad Marik, millenium puzzled.

"Brring Bring brring bring", said the telephone.

"Hello?", said marik picking up.

"Marik? Hello? It's your friendly neighbourhood tomb robber."

"Bakura! Hi!"

"I just called to say you better get down to tardz "R" us right away, the school uniforms are there and they're totally mad dogging you. Seriously dude they are totally salting you're game. Oxy-cotton is gnarly "

"You sold out Bakura, you sold out. What happened to you man? You used to be cool. I mean you're a £$& 5000 year old pharaoh, and you're talking like you're from the "£$& O.C."

"First of all, "£$ you! Second of all, this conversation is over, because I'm gonna kill you now, turn you into a piece of furniture!

And with that he hung up the phone.

Marik started to wonder for a minute at whether he should become a real estate agent when he grew up, and then remembered about the school uniforms. He shot out of the door and onto his father's motorcycle and away he went.

He arrived at the shop in round about 3 minutes and 27 seconds. And sure enough there were the school uniforms, salting his game as expected.

"Hey look who's back", said Tea, "it's detective "gurgling on his own blood"."

"Let's do this freaky style" said Marik. He noticed a cd player on the floor, so he reached inside for his trusty mother nature cd. He found it and popped it in, and waited for his introduction. But instead he was met with…

"You won't tear my heart, my achy breaky heart, you just won't…"

"£45!"

He decided to make the best of it. Step left, cross step left step back, shake, twist, moonwalk, repeat, and finish. There was silence amongst the crowd until from somewhere in the middle came a, "It looks like you just got f'd in the a schoolies!"

"Yeah Whoa Yeah" went the crowd, bringing a rare smile to Marik's face.

"Ok, Ok we got served", said Yami, "so I guess now…it's on. Our top 4 dancers against your top 4 dancers, the domino sports hall, 7.00 o'clock Saturday, be there, or be gnarly!

End of (sigh) chapter.


	4. The sack

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Yu-gi-oh or anything of that sort.

Chapter four of the super best friends tour 

The sack

The competition was just six days away, and Marik needed to find three dance partners and quick. The obvious choice for one was that kid who's always down the arcade on that super dance three thousand machine, so that's where Marik headed first.

"Dancing where a machine isn't telling you what to do? That's stupid"

"Please Moon-unit Moto, I have to gather the three best dancers in the west Domino massive before Saturday or it is seriously going to salt our game." Pleaded Marik. "I have a feeling that once you've heard all there is to hear, you'll decide to join me."

"I told I can't," said Moon-unit, " I've never danced without the sd3000m before, and I certainly couldn't compete with an opponent. Who are you facing anyway?"

"Do you know the progressive nineties rock band 'That's what I call minty freshness' and the eighties ultra hair metal band 'whoa that's one big lump of German cheddar'?"

"No, why?"

"Well some of the members of each band went on to form a new band, who are my opponents on Saturday."

"Who?"

"All four members of the super best friends that's who!"

"Whoa, why didn't you says so sooner? In that case I'm in"

"Oh why the change of heart I wonder? Might it be that you're no-good brother in-law is the lead singer of that band? Could it be that lead singer is the same brother in law that buried you alive in a coffin that he set on fire and then went and stole you're motley crew signed copy of their autobiography and sold it over the internet for two times the original cost of the book which you purchased from The Waterstones that's next to the clock and not the one that's near the Woolworths? Could that brother in law be the same brother that goes by the name, Yugious M Moto?"

"Er, yes"

"Well hot damn, lets go and recruit the next one" exclaimed in a rather loud fashion Marik. "Any ideas where to go?"

"How about that guy who uses that orichalchos or whatever to power himself up to do whatever he wants? We could get him to do some really sweet moves."

"That sounds great, who is he?"

"He goes by the name, Dartz"

"Wait a minute, Dartz?"

"That's right"

"The same Dartz that is the lead singer of the Mother natures"

"Er, yeah that's him"

"The same Dartipherz J P C Daffodils-Maxout that proclaimed that he thought dancing was the work of the devil, and that if you dance you should just die right here on my new Persian rug?"

"You just won't stop with the social commentary" said Moon-unit

"Well I guess will give him a try"

And off they sped to Dartz's home in the forest, to speak with him. Once asked Dartz obliged merrily, which just left one last gap to be filled.

"I know who," said Moon-unit

"Who?"

"Their was this guy that entered into a regional tap-dance competition who nobody had ever heard of, and ended up winning the thing."

"Well hot dog, lets go and meet him" said Dartz

"Ok but he's extremely rich and doesn't like visitors much"

Rich and doesn't like visitors thought Marik. That sounds familiar.

"Who is this white stallion that can save us from defeat on Saturday?"

"Someone called S Anderson Cooper Kaiba"

"Holy cow, Seto Kaiba! I can't wait to tell the band about Kaiba being regional tap dancing champion we'll have giggles for days. Ok lets go"

On the drive to Kaiba corp Dartz suddenly burst out laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" said Moon-unit

"Kaiba's initials. You know what they spell? Sack." And he burst out laughing again.

End of chapter


	5. the evils

Chapter 5- You've got the heart and soul, but you ain't got the talent. (AKA, Ryou doesn't have the talent to restrain himself from giving Bakura the evils)

Disclaimer – This story is based on the movie, You got served, and the south park episode ripping off 'you got served'. The quotes that have featured in this whole fanfiction are from, 'Serial Killer', 'South Park', 'Ali G in DA house'; 'zoolander', 'The mole, the next betrayal', 'Futurama', 'Malcolm in the middle', 'The OC', and 'Sex and the City' . Stories based on, 'The Killers/Bravery feud' and that episode of south where they have the dance off.

"Who's training us any Big Ma'k?"

"Well," replied Marik to Dartz, "Kaiba thought a good enforcer would really help us focus," Marik scowled, "but I believe we need someone to treat us with honor and respect if they want us to concentrate."

"I think I see were this is going." Said Dartz

"That's right. said Marik smiling, "me and Kaiba made the call to Bakura and Ryou this morning. They say they should be here at around three."

"Oh," said Dartz confused, "I thought we were going to go to a gym and pump the guns."

"I wish I could say I were surprised where you took something obvious and turned it into a plan to visit half naked muscular men, but sadly I'm not." Said Marik, rolling his eyes.

"Well well well, I never knew Dartz bit that side of the biscuit. Never knew he preferred the round about to the highway. Never thought he preferred the 200 hundred meters that has the bends in it, over the hundred meters that is 100 straight. Never thought he would fall on the humpty dumpty side of the wall. Never…"

"That's quite enough Kaiba," said Dartz, who was staring at the entrance way in which Kaiba had just arrived, "you always knew I was controversial. And besides, you're the regional tap dancing champion for £$ sake, so don't rip on me for being this way you racist, fascist, intolerant, Dominatrix, discriminating homophobic £$hole."

"What was that?" said Kaiba, holding his left ear out. "All I heard was, '_KAIBA, KAIBA, I love Kaiba, KAIBA, KAIBA, I LOVE KAIBA!_ '"

"Hey look guy's," said Marik, trying to distract their attention, "Bakura and Ryou have just arrived."

Indeed they had just arrived, but something was wrong, something terrible and so horribly awful that it was to haunt Marik, Kaiba and Dartz, that it was to haunt them until the end of their days. Ryou was wearing… "STONE WASHED JEANS WITH A MATCHING JACKET!" yelled all three of them in unison.

"There… is… no… God…" trembled Kaiba, holding his fingers in a cross shape.

"Oh not you guys to." Said Ryou avoiding the gaze of a livid looking Bakura.

"What the £$ are you thinking!" yelled Dartz, "Even I've got more taste than that."

"Please guys, don't start." Said Ryou, on the verge of tears, "I've got enough death threats from Bakura today, without you…"

"You think you can walk out of the house like _that _and expect to not get death threats, you're so up your own arse."

That was enough for Ryou. He burst into tears, and ran away back to the car. Here's the crazy part. Before Bakura could reach the car to stop him, Ryou drove the car straight into Bakura, giving him the evils the whole time.

"Bakura… NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Marik, racing over to Bakura.

"Back off," said Ryou, stepping out of the automobile with a comb in his hand. "I said BACK OFF!"

Ryou was now waving the comb from one person to another, as the others showed up. "I wold hate to have to do something I would regret."

"What, like killing you're band mate for instance." Said Dartz, breaking out into tears.

"He was not a band mate, he was a disease. A cancer upon me, always using my body, and I always telling him to 'go for it'."

"Actually Ryou, he was our lead singer and guitarist, so he was a band mate." Said Kaiba 

"Go suck yourself rich boy. That goes for the rest of you to. I'm going to take Bakura's body, and roll it up in a carpet and chuck it off a bridge!"

And then Ryou swung Bakura's body into the passenger's seat, and sped away out of the parking lot, never to be heard from again. Or so they thought…

End of chapter


	6. four long years, or was it two?

Chapter six – Four years later…

I don't own YuGiOh, nor South Park.

"Dammit! Dammit all to hell!" yelled Officer Kaiba out aloud. "It's been three years since the left hand Killer first started his murders, and I've exhausted every lead. I just don't know if I have what it takes anymore."

"C'mon Seto," replied Yugi, ex band rival of Seto's band the super best friends, "we give up now, we let him win."

It had been four long years since Ryou murdered Bakura in that parking lot. Four years since The Super best friends came to an end. Three years since Kaiba joined the force, and two years since Yugi and Seto had started working together to track down the left hand Killer.

"I think I'm gonna go see Marik in the hospital, I want to be there when he wakes up, If he wakes up. I'll see you later Mo."

It had been two long days since Marik had his drumming accident, in the middle of a live set with his new band the Mother Nature's. Alastair switched to Keyboards, so Marik could keep being a drummer. However Domino doesn't really appreciate homegrown talent anymore, and Marik was bottled in the head. He had been unconscious ever since.

"How's he doing Doc?" Kaiba asked Marik's doctor. "Can I go in and see him?"

"Well he's having his lunch right now, but I think that will be ok."

"What you mean he's awake?" exclaimed Kaiba, joyously.

"That's right."

Kaiba pushed the doctor aside and raced into Marik's room. Marik was lying on his bed eating what seemed to be meatloaf, and sweatcorn.

"Kaiba, what up brother?"

"You're awake?"

"No, why would I be awake in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I see head trauma hasn't changed you."

"Oh I don't know about that." Said Marik frowning. "It's weird, I've been having flashing visions before my eyes, that seem like prophecies. And as of yet, one of them actually happened!"

"Hmm, you were in a comma for two days correct?"

"Correct."

"Very curious." Muttered Kaiba, stroking his chin. "I'd like you to come to the crime scene of where the last murder took place, I've just had a thought."

"You're taking him where?" Said Yugi, appearing in the doorway.

"To the crime Scene Moto." Said Kaiba, turning to face Yugi.

"Why Mr. Kaiba, what possible use could we make of this cretin?" Yugi eyed Marik up and down, and then sniggered.

"Because I believe… Well there's a snow balls chance in hell but… I have explored every lead…"

"Mr. Kaiba, Why. Is. He. Coming. To. The. Crime. Scene." Yugi approached his boss.

"Stand back Moto, you forget your place. If you must know I believe Marik may well be awaking into to some… How should I put this? Psychic abilities."

"Oh come on sir, you don't honestly belie –"

"- Well I have to try don't I? The people of Domino demand it damn you!" Kaiba turned back to Marik who looked totally millenium puzzled. "Marik, will you come down to where the last victim of a serial murderer was killed, and see if you can help us with our investigation."

"All I can do is try, my friend, all I can do is try."

End of chapter


	7. Mariks super awesome gift

Chapter seven – I have super awesome powers, and you don't

I don't own Yugioh. Based on the south park episode – Cartmans incredible gift,

"Get out of the way people, get out of the way. Give him space." Yelled Kaiba to the crowd, as he pushed Marik to the front of the crime scene.

There was a white chalk outline of the last body drawn out on the concrete of the parking lot, but part of it was missing.

"Where's the left hand?" asked Marik.

"The killer always cuts off the victims left hand, and takes it… as a souvenir."

Marik nodded, then bent down to exam the outline.

"Who's the beauty queen? Said Officer Taylor to Yugi.

"I don't know, supposed to be some kind of psychic." Said Yugi to his knees.

"Oh Christ." Said Tristan smirking.

"Now what I want you to do is concentrate really hard," said Kaiba seriously, "and try and get a vision."

Marik closed his eyes and scrunched up his face with concentration.

"What do you see?" said Kaiba eagerly.

"Nothing, I see nothing."

"Some psychic." Muttered Tristan to Yugi, and they both sniggered.

"Wait!" exclaimed Marik, holding a hand up. He opened his eyes and started to twitch. "I see… moisturiser. Hand cream and moisturiser. Wait hold on, I see foundation as well. There's hand cream, moisturiser and foundation."

"My God!" exclaimed Kaiba. "Yugi! Are you getting all this down?"

"Yes sir." Said Yugi, whipping out a pad and pen.

"My lord! It's apple lettuce moisturiser!" said Marik, turning to face Kaiba.

"Sweet Jesus. Weevil Underwood, owner of the beauty salon!" said Kaiba, eyes wide open. "I want ten members of the police force to take that guy in for questioning. Use all necessary force!

Ten minutes later the police stormed Weevils house, beating him senseless, whilst knocking over all his possessions, and breaking all his pictures.

"He put up a hell of a fight but we got him!" said one of the police officers as they dragged him out.

"Thank you Marik, you've helped stop Domino's biggest serial killer." Said Kaiba, smiling down at Marik. "I would reward you, but I guess knowing the people of Domino are safe is reward enough."

"Guess again." Said Marik hand outstretched.

End of chapter.


	8. copycat

Chapter eight – Copycat 

I don't own Yugioh,

"I'm a psychic! I'm a psychic! I have super awesome powers, and you don't!" Marik was dancing around and singing to his band mates about his new awesome powers.

"What?" said Alastair sceptically.

"I just helped the police catch the left hand killer, and I got one hundred dollars for it! Hah!" he waved his prize money in Alastair's face who turned away in disgust.

"No way Marik." Said Dartz, putting down his guitar. "Weevil Underwood is a nice young man who owns a beauty salon. He's not a killer and you know it."

"Then why did I see moisturiser and hand cream when I closed my eyes?" said Marik, pointing his finger at Dartz.

"Because you're a god damn Homo you stupid retard!" yelled Alastair.

"Do not doubt my powers Alastair, I can make your head explode with a single thought!"

"You can't do crap!" said Alastair, folding his arms.

Just then Kaiba, closely followed by Yugi rushed into the studio urgently.

"There he is!" shouted Yugi, pointing to Marik.

"Listen Marik, we have a problem." Kaiba said looking troubled. "Since the bug boy was in jail another murder was committed where the left hand had been cut off, which can only mean one thing!"

"Hah!" said Alastair triumphantly.

"This means that… a copycat killer is the loose!"

"Yea… Wait, What!" yelled Alastair angrily

"We need you to catch this new guy before he kills again. We'll pay you up front this time, two hundred cash. Deal?"

"I'm afraid my powers, are not for sale. By which I mean, they absolutely are for sale. Let's go!" said Marik.

"Kevin it appears that after the incarceration of the left hand killer, a copycat is now at large. Voodoo legend Marik Ishtar is now arriving on the scene." The reporter stepped out of the way to let the cameraman get a good look at Kaiba bringing Marik to the body.

"What do you see?" said Kaiba eagerly.

"Marik started pacing, and after about ten seconds he stopped suddenly. His eye started to twitch, and he said. "I see drums, polished and shined. Drumsticks, smooth and desirable. It seems that, yes it is, it seems like the drum sticks are being used to make noises on the drum kit."

"Are these people completed retarded?" said Alastair to Dartz, who had just arrived.

"Oh my God, it has flames on the side of the base drum!"

Just then a man draped in a black wizards costume with a cape showed up by Dartz and Alastair. He had bloodstains all over his clothes and spatter on his face.

"They'll never catch the serial killer, he's to smart." Whispered the man to Alastair. "Would you like to see my cotton panties?" he lifted up his robe to show them his yellow cotton panties.

"Hey what about this guy?" yelled Dartz to Kaiba.

"Quiet you school girl or I'll have you arrested for interfering with the law!" yelled Kaiba back. He turned his attention back to Yugi. "I'm thinking Rex Raptor, drum shop owner. Lets pay him a little visit." Kaiba took out his baton and smiled.

End of chapter


	9. telikenetic battle of minds

Chapter nine – If I'm happy and I know it clap my hands

Thank you to stormysky for my only real reviews of this fanfiction. This one's for you.

I own nothing.

"If I'm happy and I know it clap my hands, if I'm happy and I know it clap my hands. I f I'm happy and I know it and I really like to show it I'm happy and I know it clap my hands." Marik was sitting in his bedroom shuffling threw all his money that he had made fooling people into thinking he was a psychic.

"Marik honey, there's some people here to see you." yelled Marik's mother up the stairs.

So more people want to make use of my incredible psychic powers thought Marik, as he put his money back in its amazing golden chamber. He left his room and went down the stairs expecting to see more policemen from other cities asking for help. What he didn't expect to see on entering the living room was eight strangers wearing shawls, poncho's and beads, whilst trading tarot cards.

"What do you freaks want with me?" said Marik loudly, causing them all to turn and look at him.

"So." Said the obvious leader stepping forward.

"You're the boy who's been taking all our business."

Marik looked round at them all, and then thought to himself, crap. These were professional psychics. Angry professional psychics, who Marik had stripped of their money. Marik burst out laughing, scrunched up his eyes and banged his fist on his coffee table.

"What's so funny?" said one of psychics from behind.

Marik stopped laughing with difficulty. He looked up and said, "What the hell do you want.

"Listen Kid, we know your not a real psychic."

Marik froze. Was he about to be blackmailed?

"To be a real psychic you have to fill out the form on the back of the comic book, and pay the twenty dollar deposit." The leader took out the comic book and threw it on the table. "You also have to give us ten percent of your earnings." She finished.

"Ten percent!" Marik almost doubled over with laughter this time, having to hold onto the table for support.

"You leave us no choice. Simons!" one of the psychics stepped forward. "Finish him!"

The man Simons stepped forward, put a hand to his head, and inclined his neck. "Doop doo boo doo tiddle tum doo." Said the man shaking his other hand forwards.

Marik did the same thing, as though he was fighting fire with fire.

"The rest of you," yelled the leader, "help Simons!"

Now they were all doing it, some with raised legs or crossed arms.

Marik's mother walked into the room and stared, as nine grown people were having a psychic battle.

"Marik what are you doing?"

"Not now mother, we're having a telekinetic battle of minds!"

Mariks mother paused for a minute, and then left the room.

"Well," said the leader straightening up and panting, "It seems our powers are evenly matched. This will have to be settled in court. Come along gang."

And then they all left throwing foul looks at Marik.

End of chapter.


	10. His judgement cometh

Chapter ten – His Judgment Cometh

I don't own yugioh because I'm poor.

Note: If you didn't already know, the Marik in this story is actually Malik. I refer to Yami Marik as Yami Marik. This chapter is short but sweet.

"Just two hours ago the fifth copycat killer of the left hand killer was arrested for the murders of Tea Gardener and Mai Valentine." Said the anchorman for channel four news. "The original left hand killer started killing three years ago, and over that period of time killed sixteen women. However a numerous number of copycats have sprung up replicating the murders. Marik Ishtar, psychic legend has been stopping these killers and protecting the streets of Domino."

A shot of a hotel appeared on the television screen that Marik, Kaiba and Yugi were watching round Marik's house.

"Eight psychic detective's were arrested for the copycat murders, which by an amazing coincidence leaves Marik Ishtar the only Psychic in town. Well that's all from channel four news today, I'm Noah Kaiba. You stay classy Domino City."

Kaiba leaned over and turned the TV off. He and Yugi stood up, with Kaiba saying, "Well it's late, we best get back to the station. Come along Yugi."

Marik stayed sitting down whilst Kaiba and Yugi were waiting to be let out.

"There's the door." Said Marik pointing over to the door.

"Bye then." Kaiba and Yugi left the house and drove back to the station.

Marik had the whole house to himself now. His mother and father were at a Springsteen concert leaving Marik all alone. What should I do? Thought Marik sarcastically.

"Who am I kidding, pay per view porn!"

Marik reached for the remote, and pressed the standby button. But the TV didn't come on. He pressed it again, and still no response. He was pressing the button more frantically now, unaware of the lights that were slowing flicking out in the rooms around him. He only noticed when the light of the room he was in flicked off.

Marik stopped pressing the remote. He stood up slowly and nervously glanced around. He heard footsteps somewhere around him. There was definitely someone in the house with him. Marik started to breathe rapidly, oh why did he pretend to be a psychic?

A dark figure emerged into the living room. Marik moved to the other end of the room where the archway was and stuttered, "W-W-What do you want?"

"You…" said a deep voice. "Give others the credit for my work."

Shit, thought Marik. This man was the serial murderer, the original left-hand killer who Marik had kept on the streets by putting innocent people in jail.

"Because of you," continued the dark figure, "No-one knows the extent of my deeds. I am the serial killer, whose rightful place in history you have smirched!" Marik could see the figure pointing a finger of accusation at him. His judgement cometh…

"Gas him."

Marik heard rapid footsteps behind him. Before he could turn his head, there was a cloth over his mouth and nose. As Marik started to slip out of consciousness, he could here the figure laughing. Laughing maniacally. Marik fell to the floor, unconscious. The two men lifted Marik, brought him outside and threw him in the back of their van. They drove off. Drove into the night ready to administer punishment to Marik. His hand was to be one with the others…

Who are the two men, who have committed the left hand kills for over three years? What will become of Marik, will he be saved or will he suffer a gruesome death? And will these two killers get away with their crimes against the earth? The answers can only be found in my next two chapters, coming shortly to a PC near you. You do not want to miss the fantastic end to this story.


End file.
